


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by Kamaro0917



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Post RTA S3, Useless Lesbians, mostly canon, post frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: The new train between the kingdoms of Corona and Arendelle is finally up and running, and Cassandra is determined to be on it. But her journey becomes a bit more interesting when she meets a strange woman on the train.The rating is for mild language.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cover of "The Train to Arendelle" (link below) and random conversations with my fellow Casselsa writer and beta, SnowQueenofmyHeart.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAGboRjlZwv/?igshid=1nbk7l7crca1c

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Cassandra exclaimed as she leapt off the ship. Her feet had barely hit the wooden dock before she took off in a dead sprint. She could see the clock tower in the distance, its ornate hands silently taunting her. 11:50. The train was supposed to leave at high noon and the station was across the bridge on the mainland. She had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it. She held her knapsack close to her body as she surged forward, ignoring the sharp sting of metal as her swords smacked her as she ran, one against her back the other against her hip. Her legs were pumping as fast as she could physically manage and her travel cloak flared out behind her as she ran like a madwoman down the cobbled streets of Corona. 

At this moment she was regretting her decision not to bring Fidella on her recent voyage to the Southern Isles, but her trusty mare wouldn’t have enjoyed the long journey across the sea. Nor did she really have a need for her once she had made it to her destination. So instead of carrying her to the train station, the dun colored mare was probably hanging out with Maximus, likely eating apples in the royal stables.

Cassandra grumbled in frustration as she sped along, her legs and lungs were already starting to burn. One of the downsides of being stuck on a ship for two weeks was a lack of opportunities for physical activity and exercise.

This wasn’t how she imagined her day going. When she first received Rapunzel’s invitation to attend the ceremony commemorating the maiden voyage of Varian’s latest crazy invention, she had planned ahead. She even gave herself an extra week so she could have some time to spend with her friend and enjoy Corona. What she wasn’t planning on was her ship getting waylaid by bad weather followed by a small group of pirates on the way back into town. So despite her careful preparations, she had arrived much later than she intended. 

She knew that she had already missed Rapunzel’s speech about the five year joint project between Corona and the northern kingdom of Arendelle, and if she didn’t hurry, she would miss the train itself. While she knew Raps would forgive her for the speech (and likely give her a full retelling when they had the time), she would be kicking herself if she missed the trip itself. It was a big deal and she wanted to support her friend. 

It had caused waves when Rapunzel first announced the collaboration between the two kingdoms. It was a massive undertaking and people seemed hesitant to put their faith in Corona’s chief alchemist for the engineering at first - memories of his previous, often disastrous engineering mishaps (like the automaton machines and hot water heaters) were still fresh in their minds. So the project finally coming to fruition was a much needed win for the relatively new, untested Queen of Corona. Leaders and diplomats from across the lands had come to be on the first ride, and it was a great honor that her friend had extended the invitation to her. She didn’t want to let Raps down. She couldn’t. 

Cass could see the station coming into view, colorful purple and yellow banners waving in the gentle sea breeze, but her path was blocked by a thick crowd of Coronans; everyone was eager to see the ‘iron horse.’ She was shouting a mix of warnings and apologies as she all but shoved the crowd out of the way. Fortunately (or unfortunately), most people still remembered her from her time with the Moonstone and they leapt aside as she came barreling through like a gopher on dimberries. While she had been officially pardoned, there was still an underlying element of distrust between herself and the people of the sunny kingdom. Which is why she spent most of her time traveling and exploring new lands where she didn’t have a reputation. 

The train gave a loud whistle and there was a terrible grinding sound as the gears started to churn. 

“MOVE!” She bellowed as she ran across the platform and leapt for the caboose of the train just as it was pulling away from the station. Her fingers found purchase on the brass railing and she hoisted herself up. She was a mess with her chest heaving, clothes disheveled, and her curls plastered to her forehead, but she didn’t care. She had made it. She took a few moments to compose herself before opening the door and stepping into the train car.

Cassandra couldn’t hold back the audible gasp when she stepped into the carriage. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She stood rooted to the spot as wide, hazel eyes swept from side to side, taking everything in. The interior was decorated with fine wood paneling and colorful stencils - likely Rapunzel’s addition. The space was split in two by a narrow walking corridor with private compartments on either side. She finally unpeeled her feet from the floor and took a few steps forward to get a better look inside a compartment, ignoring the bewildered gazes of the occupants. Each space was equipped with a table and carved benches, large enough to comfortably fit two people on a side. She could see the grassy hills of the Coronan countryside hurtling past through the large window centered on the table. They were moving at a speed faster than a hard gallop, and while she could feel the train rattling on the track, she begrudgingly admitted that it was a much smoother ride than horseback. She would definitely be taking the train again. At least for long distances.

“Wow, the nerd actually did a good job…” she murmured appreciatively as she walked down the carpeted center aisle between the seating rooms. The compartments were full of people she didn’t recognize, some looked at her as she passed but most were deep in conversation with their companions.  _ “Raps is probably up front,” _ she reasoned and started making her way through the train.

Passing between the cars had been unsettling at first, but there was a guard rail that she held tight to as she traversed the open space, the wind whistling in her ears. For a split second she felt like she was flying. And this time not as an enchanted bird.

The train was much bigger than she thought it would be. She had passed through five full cars and hadn’t reached the front yet. She noted that one car had a refreshment station, equipped with some steam powered contraption, likely another one of Varian’s inventions. A young woman was standing there making hot beverages. Cass eyed the drink machine warily; she didn’t like seeing the open gears turning and moving. She trusted physical input and output - if she swung her sword, she knew exactly what to expect as a result. All these innovations and ‘alchemical reactions’ that Varian carried on about were too unknown and unpredictable for her liking. She had been on the receiving end of an experiment gone wrong one too many times. But if the train was anything to go by, perhaps the scientist had done some growing while she was away. One could only hope. Besides, Rapunzel clearly trusted him and she trusted Raps. She knew that the brunette wouldn’t endanger so many people and that was enough of a reason to ease her doubts.

In the next car she noticed a woman sitting alone, nervously wringing her hands as she stared out the window at the passing landscape. She could see the woman’s partial reflection in the glass, enough to make out that she was worrying at her bottom lip, but otherwise all she could see was a thick mane of platinum blonde hair cascading over her shoulder and down her back. While she was on a mission to find her friend, Cassandra felt the sudden urge to reassure her. Raps could wait a few minutes. She knocked on the door and the blonde quickly turned her head in her direction.

Cassandra had to make a concerted effort not to completely fall over when her eyes met piercing blue. That one look knocked the wind out of her lungs, and she felt her knees threatening to buckle beneath her as she stared at the beautiful woman. She clenched her jaw tight for fear that it would fall to the floor if she didn’t.

“May I help you?” The woman spoke softly, yet there was an underlying tone of authority lacing her words. 

Cassandra wondered who she was. While she sounded the part, she wasn’t dressed like a queen. She was clad in a simple white dress with long sleeves and a scooping neck that left her shoulders bare. The bodice was covered in small, diamond-shaped crystals: red, blue, green, and purple, arranged in an alternating pattern. As she moved, the fabric shifted and caught the light through the window, causing the dress to shine like powdered snow on a winter’s day while the crystals cast a rainbow against the wall.

“Forgive my intrusion. If it’s not too bold to ask, I was wondering if I could join you. All the other cabins are full.” Cassandra found her words quickly, determined not to sound like a complete idiot in front of the beauty before her. 

The blonde’s brow furrowed slightly as if she was thinking it over but she nodded a few seconds later and gestured to the open space across the table from her.

“Thank you.” Cassandra set her pack down, adjusting her swords as she slid onto the bench. It was surprisingly comfortable but she knew that after a few hours her butt would be numb. Once settled she held her hand across the table, “I’m Cassandra, by the way.”

The woman looked at her hand, her brow once again furrowing, before she slowly reached out with her own hand and slid their palms together. “Elsa.”

Cassandra shivered, partially because of the way Elsa said her name, but also because she felt cool to the touch. Not  _ cold _ per se, but her skin was definitely chilly. She let go and adjusted her cloak about her shoulders. “It’s nice to meet you. What brings you on this trip?”

“I’m just here to support my sister. She’s somewhere on this train but she can’t stay put to save her life. You?”

“Uh, Queen Rapunzel invited me.” She puffed her chest a bit, proud of her connection with the Coronan queen. She didn’t know why but she felt the need to justify herself. Elsa had a regal air about her and she thought the name drop might help.

“She is very generous like that.”

“You know Raps-unzel?” Cassandra caught herself at the casual nickname.

“I have met her a few times, but it’s been years.” Elsa waved her hand dismissively, turning away. 

Cass got the impression that there was some sort of history here but she wasn’t aware of it and it wasn’t her business to pry. Still, she found it odd that Elsa knew Rapunzel and she had never met her. After having spent so long chasing after Rapunzel as her handmaiden, she knew most of the people Rapunzel interacted with. Maybe they met when she was away on her travels? She decided to let the matter rest. She drummed her fingers on the tabletop as she thought of a new topic of conversation. She looked out the window then back at the blonde, noting a slight tinge to her pale cheeks. “Are you okay? You look like you might be sick.”

“I’ll admit I’m rather nervous. I usually travel by horse. This is all so new. It’s thrilling and nerve-wracking.”

“Well, I saw a beverage bar a few cars back, I could get you something to settle your stomach perhaps?” Cassandra offered hopefully. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was acting this way but she wasn’t about to question it or stop. Not when Elsa was looking at her with that smile.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, I think I might take you up on it.”

“You want anything in particular?”

“Hm, surprise me.”

Cass rose to her feet and the challenge. “I’ll be right back.”

She hurried back to the beverage station and ordered the first two items on the list, not really paying attention to what she was getting. She didn’t know Elsa’s tastes in drinks so it wouldn’t make a difference if she spent seconds or minutes trying to make her decision. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was eager to get back to the blonde’s company. She was captivated after their short exchange.

She clutched the two mugs and carefully made her way back, not wanting to spill. Crossing the outside threshold had been daunting, but she had done the Challenge of the Brave, so walking across the exposed platform while holding drinks and hurtling at great speed down a metal track was nothing.

She pushed the sliding door to her compartment open with her toe and sat back down, finally registering what drinks she had ordered. “I, uh, got hot chocolate and this pumpkin flavored drink, I’m not sure what it’s called.”

Elsa brightened, “A pumpkin spice latte?”

“Sure, that.” Cassandra slid the mug over to her eager companion, who had wrapped her slender fingers around the mug and was holding it to her face. Her sapphire eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in the scent of the drink before finally taking a sip. Cass shivered involuntarily at the pleased sound Elsa made, and her ego was preening at Elsa’s reaction (even though it was just a lucky guess). 

“I usually go for hot chocolate,” Elsa explained, “But something about Fall just makes me crave this. It’s an Arendellian specialty.”

“So you’re from Arendelle?” Cass took a sip of the rich chocolatey beverage. It was sweet, a little too sweet for her liking, but it still tasted good.

“I am. But I haven’t lived there for some time. I visit, of course. My sister would kill me if I missed game night.”

Cass nodded “I get it. I lived in Corona for my entire life but I started traveling a few years back. I return on occasion, but mostly I just explore and do my own thing, now.”

“Oh, really? Where have you traveled?”

The pair sat and enjoyed their drinks, sharing light conversation revolving around Cassandra’s travels. It was easy talking with Elsa and Cassandra barely felt the time slip by. Occasionally she would glance out the window, passively noting that the landscape had changed drastically. The grassy fields surrounding Corona had given way to a dense forest, the trees sporting a beautiful array of gold and red leaves as they prepared for their winter sleep. Elsa seemed to be very interested in the current state of the world and would ask in depth questions on culture and policy, ranging from current leaders to the wellbeing of the common folk, and recent legislation. Cass did her best to answer, though a lot of it went over her head. She hadn’t expected Elsa to be so versed in politics.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice two women standing on the other side of their compartment. Without warning the door slid open, revealing two giggling queens.

“Cass, you made it! I didn’t see you on the platform and I was worried you got held up!” 

Cassandra didn’t have time to react before she was engulfed in a bear hug from her friend. “Hey, Raps. Good to see you, too. You know I wouldn’t have missed this for the world!” Remembering her manners, she gestured across the table, “I believe you already know Elsa?”

Before Rapunzel could respond, the redhead slid unceremoniously onto the bench next to Elsa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders “Well, well, well… what have we here? My sister is making friends?” 

“Cassandra, this is my sister…”

“Anna, Queen of Arendelle,” Anna interrupted with a wolfish grin.

“You just like to say that, don’t you?” Elsa softly chastised her younger sister, who stuck her tongue out in a decidedly un-queenly fashion.

Cassandra balked. Sister of the Queen of Arendelle? That meant that Elsa was…  _ oh shit. _ Her heart dropped into her stomach and her stomach fell somewhere on the floor. “That… that means… you’re…” she stammered, struggling to kickstart her brain again.

As if picking up on her internal panic, Elsa smiled reassuringly over at her. “Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle, at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline I’m using:  
> Frozen correlates roughly with Tangled: Before Ever After, therefore about 6 months before Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure season 1… RTA covers about 2 years, so ending about 6 months before Frozen 2.  
> Well... in Frozen 2 we see part of the train tracks, so in my mind it would have been a project Elsa started with Raps shortly after the RTA series ended (while Cass was traveling, hence their paths didn’t cross).  
> Anyway, that’s my reasoning.


End file.
